the_eastern_offensivefandomcom-20200215-history
Nathul Tanzher Furlbrow
Early Life Nathul Furlbrow was born six years before the opening of the Dark Portal, in the Settlement of Westfall. Soon after his birth his father, David Furlbrow was sent off with most of Stormwind's men to fight of the orcish invaders from the South. With the Fall of Stormwind Nathul's family were among the humans that sailed north to Southshore in hopes of finding refuge of the orcish threat. That is where his family spent the years before the Second War, another brother being born into his family by the name of Joseph. With the First Alliance being formed his Father and older brother were among the Stormwinders to march south with the armies of the Alliance. With the Alliance's victory over the orc's conquest Nathul's family were quick to move back to their old lands in Westfall. At this time his family finally found some peace. He spent the next few years helping his father tend to the family farm with his brothers. During a trip to Stormwind with his brother and mother Nathul found an interest in the Arcane Arts, often watching the Mages of the Stormwind circle practice for hours. During one trip to Stormwind to visit his brother with his family a mage of the circle by the name of Cadewryn Eastmund took notice of the boy and took an interest in him. Over the year when Nathul would visit the family he would also take time to visit the mage before Eastmund finally agreeing to take him as an Apprentice. Life as a Mage After being taken as an apprentice Nathul moved to Stormwind, staying with his teacher. Over the next months he picked up the Arcane arts quickly, as some humans tend to do. By the time Nathul was sixteen he had a basic understanding of the Conjuration School and could conjure small elementals. A week after his nineteenth birthday Nathul had passed all tests in Cadewryns final test and his apprenticeship ended, as a symbol of his knowledge in the Arcane Eastmund gave Nathul a bright violet hat, an item he still wears to this day. After the ending of his training, and seeking Council from his brother Xaywug, who was serving as a Paladin in the Stormwind Cathedral, Nathul joined into the Stormwind armies, being sent to a garrisoned unit in the Redridge Mountains. For seven years Nathul trained in the legion, learning to fight with a sword, shield, on horseback and of course with the arcane arts. The sights of the Eastern lands started to dull the man, every day seeming to run on like the last, when Stormwind's banners were called into the Third War Nathul almost viewed it as a blessing. The Third War As the War started to heat up in the North, Nathul's Legion was sent to aid the Lordaeronian forces in the north. After a month long march his regiment was stationed in the Arathi Highlands, to ensure no scourge forces made their way into the south. The Legion were garrisoned in the High Lands for the entirety of the Third War, only getting into minor battles with the troll tribes in the area. After the War Nathul's Legion left Arathi after being stationed there one year. On his return to the Stormwind Nathul was knighted for showing valor and honor in the field. The Legion was disbanded, and Nathul returned to his home in Westfall. Just two months later Nathul's old teacher and friend Cadewryn Eastmund came to visit the mage, and to request his aid in Dalaran, seeing that many of the Mages died with the Scourge sacked the city. Having already lost most of his connection to family Nathul left for the Violet City, where he joined the ranks of the Kirin Tor. He remained in the city until it drops it's wards and moved to Northrend to aid in the war against the Lich King.Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Mages Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Noble Category:Characters